


What You Could Have Lost

by voxangelus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Wits On Tap Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry remix for Wits on Tap 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Could Have Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yourdykeinshiningarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Experimental Casualties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433936) by [yourdykeinshiningarmor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourdykeinshiningarmor/pseuds/yourdykeinshiningarmor). 



> This poem is definitely more sombre than the story it was remixed from. Still, I hope it pleases.

When you first met him,  
he was ruining himself -  
searching for rest and solace  
in chemical solutions,  
anything to distract   
from the constant demands  
of brilliance and boredom. 

There were days(nights) you'd   
rather not remember  
That too-pale, too-thin body  
shivering and sweating on   
your sofa  
(your wife's pinched expression  
didn't help)

You gave him a focus   
let him solve cases   
if he promised to stay clean  
promised to eat  
promised to keep in touch  
he kept his promises  
(most of the time)

Time passed   
you left your wife   
and only felt relief  
he jumped off a building   
and your heart shattered  
You grieved as though   
you'd lost a lover

He came back  
phoenix out of the ashes  
what could you do but   
embrace him tightly  
call him a bastard  
welcome him back to   
London - back home

Now there were nights you  
would never want to erase  
kisses over late-night takeaway  
figuring out how to have  
a relationship with   
your very own genius  
(it was easier than you expected) 

When he destroys your mattress  
writes you a poem  
is afraid you'll be angry  
you think of those bad nights  
and you realize   
a mattress is nothing  
compared to what you could have lost.


End file.
